


The Benefits of Snogging

by aroceu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/aroceu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Scorpius like to snog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Snogging

Rose Weasley wasn't expecting much when she got up from the Gryffindor table at breakfast to go pay her cousin a visit. As she strode along the Great Hall among the clatter of silverware and platters, ringing sounds of breakfast, she remembered the last time she had gone over there- Al had been in a very bad mood and barely spoke to her at all. She wondered if he'd be the same this time.

Rose approached the Slytherin table with caution; they always seemed to be wary around her, giving her strange looks as she went down the aisle. Slowly, she scanned the crowd, looking for that familiar tousle of jet black hair.

She found it soon enough, among the other Slytherin sixth years all sitting together. Rose ran over without thinking too much about anything else, though she  _was_ wondering why a blond head was so close to her cousin's-

And then she stopped.

Because sitting on the bench in front of her were two boys. Snogging. Specifically, it was Scorpius Malfoy and said cousin, Albus Potter. Their lips were locked and it looked like there was quite a bit of tongue action going on, and Rose didn't know if she wanted to turn away in disgust or watch on with a bit of fascination.

But she didn't hesitate for too long, because then suddenly, one of their fellow classmates suddenly shouted to them, "Oi! Potter, your cousin's here to talk to you!" And Albus tore his mouth away from Scorpius's and turned to Rose, grinning slightly.

"Al...?" Rose said tentatively, walking towards the bench cautiously.

Albus grinned even more and nodded. "Hey Rose," he said cheerfully, as if Rose came up to him every day while he was in the middle of a snogging session with Malfoy.

"Why were you... er..." Rose cleared her throat and coughed. "Why exactly were you snogging Malfoy?"

"Oh! Because." Al beamed. "We like snogging."

"Each other?" Rose raised her eyebrows, definitely feeling like something was missing here.

"Not  _each other_ , exactly," Malfoy put in from the side. "We just like snogging. And no on else was up to doing it, so."

"But..." Rose frowned a little bit. "Does that mean you're gay?"

"No," both boys replied simultaneously.

Before Rose could say anything further, though, another one of their classmates piped up, "They've been kissing day and night. I don't think I've ever seen them together without their tongues in each other's mouths."

Malfoy and Albus blushed bright red. Rose turned back to them, one eyebrow up again.

"Do you shag, too?" she couldn't help asking.

"Merlin, no!" Albus's eyes went wide. "We can't shag! We only kiss! It's not that much different, you see, kissing a girl and kissing a bloke. We just- Well, neither of us have girlfriends and both of us really like snogging, so you see, it's just a mutual benefit sort of relationship thing!"

"Mutual benefit sort of relationship thing." Rose continued to stare at them.

"Yes," said Malfoy, his cheeks turning pink at being part of this conversation. "We kiss, but that's it. We can't touch each other- Al doesn't have  _breasts_ , you see-" and Albus turned a beet red "-but other than that, it's all normal. Sometimes I just imagine that he's a girl."

"Even though you know I'm not," Albus teased.

"But it's the same as kissing one, right?" Malfoy stuck his tongue out at him and Albus reached over to lick it.

Rose crinkled her nose, although admittedly she was rather intrigued.

"Well then," she said, taking a deep breath. "Then I guess I'll leave you guys to your... snogging. Have fun." And she got up from the table and left.

Al and Scorpius resumed. All their classmates around them groaned.

 


End file.
